Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 29
Episode 29 - The SPR Always Applies Spacedate: 4257.102.08.00 08:00 aboard the Boreas sees the Delta Squad Marines preparing for their mission to Laak 3 to investigate the distress signal emanating from the planet. They were, of course, reminded repeatedly of the Red-Listed status of the native inhabitants, and the importance of not violating the Principal Edict in the course of their reconnaissance. Anya came in to review the Mission Parameters, and, after reviewing everybody's fluency in the Philistine language, accused them of being the living embodiment of 14% of a plan. A few quick calls later and everybody was sent for a 4-Hour Block in the Hypnotron to learn Philistine. Everybody made their Save vs Mind though, so it was all good. Spacedate: 4257.102.12.00 Loading up onto the Shuttle the Marines cast off from the Boreas, leaving Master Chief Scotty and his Blue-Shirts to their salvage mission of the wreckage of Starship One. The trip over to Laak 3 was uneventful, (despite Braxxz rolling a Natural One on his pilot assist DF Check for the re-entry, since Ray bailed him out). They swooped in from the south, scanning the area in front of them as they went and identifyed a good hiding spot for the Shuttle, the approximate location of the distress signal, a small settlement further to the north, and possibly a larger settlement beyond that? Ray successfully landed the (Cloaked) Shuttle in the hidden grove Anya had detected, then regretfully left behind his Heavy Construct, (it being probably too large to successfully pull off a disguise anywhere that medium sized people might be expected to be). A Navigation Check indicated that the distress signal location was a brisk 3-hour hike away. Spacedate: 4257.102.18.23 After taking slightly longer than predicted, the Squad narrowed down the search grid and eventually found the wreckage of a crashed GFPSF Transit Shuttle. It was actually surprisingly difficult to see, despite the fact it appeared to have crashed pretty badly, (they had essentially walked right by it the first time). Clearing away the greenery, they uncovered the airlock, which was closed and un-powered. Carefully examining the access panel for the airlock manual release, Zorf determined that it had been opened since the crash. He tried to force it open, but ended up needing Braxxz' assistance. One they cranked open the door they proceeded cautiously inside the wreck. Despite maximum spookiness, there was no Ultra-Borg ambush waiting inside, only, (spooky), blood spatters where it looked like meat-bags had been smashed into the bulkheads. There were no bodies to be found though, (but definitely bloody drag-marks towards the airlock?). In the cockpit an active console was discovered, apparently powered by the same emergency power source as the distress beacon. After nearly forgetting to de-virus the system, they cleansed it of the virus and accessed LT. Commander Domino s Last Report. They disabled the beacon in the hopes that if the Commander was within radio distance she would notice, then reported back in to the Boreas. The Orders came back to rig the Shuttle to blow, (but not trigger it), then march north in search of the sole survivor. Spacedate: 4257.102.18.31 While Braxxz started to work on re-configuring the Emergency Transponder as a remote detonator to overload the shuttle's damaged power core, Sprout returned to the airlock to secure the perimeter. Sure enough, a keen Perception Check revealed smallish green-skinned humanoid creature stealthing nearby, a Blood Moon Boglin Scout! Perhaps noticing that it had been detected, it broke cover and ran off, with Sprout in pursuit. The rest of the Marines poured out behind, powering up as they went, but it soon became evident that perhaps the Scout's retreat had been a ruse, as another group of Boglins flanked around and emerged from the woods to the east behind them! Two more squads emerged from the woods ahead of them as well, armed with Spears and wicked looking Boglin Shiv'rs, (and one appeared to randomly have a +2 Footman's Flail?). Braxxz, despite bringing up the rear, was attacked first, receiving a double claw attack from the flanking squad. One fumbled, the other nearly hit, but Braxxz successfully used his Acrobatic Defend to avoid the strike. Sprout was the next Marine to get attacked, getting shived and taking the hit, (saving his Squad Command buff for a future Strike?), but used his bonus Save from his Iron Fortitude Psionic to avoid the Shiv's Bleed effect. Braxx started in with his Energy Pistols, drawing first blood against the foes, but missed with his Double Tap. At this point Zorf spotted the Boglin Mage lurking back in the woods, who immediately let loose with a Boglin Fireball! Zorf, Sprout and Ray were all in the Area of Effect; Sprout Defended, (temporally), Ray took it off of his AC, and Zorf of course just got hit. Sprout tried to negotiate with the creatures in his newly acquired Philistine, but it was not immediately clear if anybody noticed? He did get Shived again for his trouble though. Braxxz got double clawed again, Acrobatically Defending one attack, but not the other, then Fumbled to finish off his burst. Sprout took a Critical Claw from a Boglin Shiv'r, then his knock-back ability pushed his attacker over adjacent to Zorff, who got shived & speared, but resisted the damage that trickled through after his RF. Braxx got Speared again and once again Acrobatically Defended, then Ray was targeted by a huge volley of thrown Spears. He successfully Defended against 2 of them, but was still hit twice. Utilizing the mobility of his Light Construct Ray flanked west to get a clear field of fire, (except for Sprout), for the ridiculous Area Effect of his Aurora Curtain Psionic. Unfortunately, he rolled poorly, used 2 Bennies, still rolled worse than when he started, and all of the Boglins Defended, (except for the guy who rolled a Natural One!). Sprout of course used his Temporal Defend ability once again. Ray followed up with multiple additional Aurura Cutain attacks though, repeatedly catching up to 6 guys in the Area of Effect. The original Boglin Scout finally recovered from being befuddled by Sprout's dastardly Psionic attack, but blinded by the effects of the Aurora his attack was feeble enough for Ray to Jet-Pack Defend. The fight continued on in a frenzy, with Zorff Natural-Twentying one of the Boglin Shiv'rs, Ray getting double Boglin Spear Armor Peirced, Braxxz double Defending and Spout Stun-Jabbing his guy into submission. Zorff survived successful hits from the Boglin Shiv, Shiv, Spear Combo, then Criticalled a guy to finish his Flurry, killing him! When Braxxz got triple speared, he Triple Defended, and Ray, flying around with his Jet-Pack, continued to dodge volleys of thrown Spears, (which seemed to be somehow returning to their thrower's hands, as if by magic?). Tired of being hemmed-in since the start of the battle, Braxxz dropped a shock grenade, catching a bunch of Boglins in the radius, and half the Party! Thanks to his special Grenadier power however, everybody automatically Defended, and the Boglins were scattered all over, (3 of them hit, 2 of them Fumbling on their Defends!) Zorf tried to take advantage of the distraction to Translocate away, but still got Shived simultaneously. Sprout also got stabbed with an extra Shiv action, apparently via some Leader-Action courtesy of the Mage? Then the Mage ordered his minions to fire a huge volley of 5 Spears at Ray, but thanks to some awesome Defending he was only hit once, (the guy with the +2 Footman's Flail looked on forlornly, unable to participate). At this point Braxxz moved in for the merciless Kill-Steal on the guy Sprout had been fighting, and R'ay tried his hand at Beguiling the Mage, calling out to him in Philistine. The response from somewhere out in the woods was another Fireball for his trouble, (and two 10:10 pm Initiative 30 pity Bennies, of course). Zorf finished up the Round by laying on some cheap, cheap last second Burn. Episode 29 Epilogue What the hell are these guys and how does the Principal Edict apply to them?!?, Why can't we spend the 21 Generic Points until after the Fight? Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet